New Year's Kiss
by musicalsarelife
Summary: My four favorite couples share a kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve. PG for light boy kissing. FrancexCanada; GermanyxItaly; JapanxGreece; USxUK. Updated, so it is now the right story. Sorry, I uploaded the wrong document. Now it is fixed.


New Year's Kiss

The countries decided to hold a party to celebrate and usher in the New Year. The large ballroom in a French hotel was brightly lit and decorated, and the walls were made of glass, allowing one to look at lovely gardens outside. Food from several nations and drinks ranging from French champagne to Japanese sake sat on tables lined around the room, and several other tables allowed those who wished to sit and rest.

There was music, and even several wide screen televisions hanging on the walls. America insisted they be turned to the New Year's Eve festivities in New York City's Time Square, as he almost always celebrated the night there. The nations danced, drank, ate, and enjoyed one another's company.

France/Canada; Francis/Matt

Matt stepped out of the room into the gardens about five minutes to midnight.

It was cold outside, but Matt slipped off his suit jacket, rolled up his sleeves, loosened his tie, and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. It had been so hot in the room that it was stifling, after the few glasses of champagne that Matt had enjoyed. He neatly folded his jacket and set it on a table.

He took a deep breath, shivering in the night air. He looked out at the plants, as he leaned against a wall.

"Pourquoi, est-ce que tu es là?" A smooth voice caused Matt to turn around.

"It was too hot inside." Matt smiled at Francis. After a beat, he added, "But don't let me tear you away from the party."

France chuckled a warm laugh and shook his head. "Nonsense, I would rather spend my time with no one else."

Matt nodded in thanks, and then turned once again to look at the gardens. Moonlight made the flower and bushes glow in its pale light. He shivered again with a passing breeze.

"Oh, mais cheri, you will freeze."

Canada turned to allay France's fears, but the taller nation stepped toward him, grabbed Matt's sleeve and began rolling it down.

He started with one, buttoning it at the cuff, then followed rolling down the other. His fingers lightly trailing down Matt's arm as he did.

A little nervous laughter escaped Matt's lips, "Francis, I can dress myself."

"I know," but he proceeded to button Matt's shirt and tighten his tie, making sure it was straight. He let his hands rest on his shoulders for a moment before they slid down Matt's chest, as Francis stepped away to retrieve Matt's jacket from the table.

The room inside counted down, as he wrapped the jacket around Matt's shoulders. He held onto the lapels of the jacket, holding the small nation about a foot away from him. Matt looked up into Francis' bright blue eyes.

The room reached the end of its count down, and a far off bell tower began to chime. Francis pulled Matt closer, pressing their lips together. Matt shuddered, as he opened his mouth to deepen this kiss. He wrapped his arms around Francis' neck, and the tall blond held the younger one's body against his own.

The bells reached their twelfth chime, and France broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Matt's.

"Joyeuse nouvelle année, mon Mathieu."

Matt giggled and held Francis a little tighter, "Oui, joyeuse nouvelle année."

Germany/Italy; Ludwig/Feliciano

Ludwig sat nervously at the table. He hadn't seen the little Italian for nearly half an hour, since he had gone off to get some food, and he was worried.

It was not that he was lonely. Austria and his brother Prussia had been speaking with him for a while. And, he had caught up some with Japan and Greece, whom he hadn't seen for a while. He now sat alone at the table, and without any occupation for the past few minutes he became increasingly more worried.

It was a secure, friendly party, so he had no idea what he was worried about, but knowing Feliciano's innate ability for attracting trouble, he was still slightly frightened.

Finally, he stood up. A countdown had began in the room. Countries had arms wrapped around one another's shoulders, and they all intently watched the television screens. Germany was oblivious to this however, and began pushing his way through the crowd, hoping to find Italy.

He called out the brunette's name, although it was only slightly audible, over the counting.

"Three, two, one, zero!" The room erupted in cheers, and in a moment Ludwig felt the wind knocked out of his lungs.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR, GERMANYYYYY!!!!" Feliciano had jumped, launching himself into Ludwig's arms.

The German was thrown off balance, but managed to catch the man without completely falling over.

As he was caught, Feliciano immediately crashed his lips onto Germany's.

When Feliciano pulled away, Ludwig gently set him down, turning a shade of bright pink.

"I…um…yes…happy…um…New Year. Yes." He said, nodding sharply.

Feliciano's smile glowed, as he held Ludwig's hand, swinging it back and forth.

Japan/Greece; Kiku/Heracles

Japan and Greece sat quietly at a table, watching the people around them. Under the table, their hands were joined. Heracles gently stroked the back of Kiku's hand with his thumb.

Abruptly, Kiku turned to the Greek. "I was speaking with Italy earlier."

"Yes?" He looked into Japan's deep brown eyes.

"He told me it is western custom to kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve. Is this true?"

"It is."

Japan turned back to face the floor. "I see."

A minute later, Japan stood up. "I am going to get something to drink. May I get anything for you?"

"Oh, yes, ouzo please."

The small Asian man nodded and walked away.

Heracles smiled, pondering his lover.

Kiku was not cold toward him. When they were alone he was quite affectionate. However, in public, he was always reserved, maybe a little distant. He didn't bemoan this. It was just the way his Japan worked, and that never detracted anything from their relationship. It fascinated Heracles how he and Kiku could both fall into deep conversation about respective philosophers and spend a day together with hardly a word spoken between them, both share deep kisses and touches at night and take a walk side by side without even holding hands, and how all of these situations were precious, cherished, and beautiful to both the Greek and the Japanese.

He was so amazed and excited to be with Kiku, learning about his country and culture, and learning about him and how he worked, what he loved.

Greece remained silent in contemplation as the countdown to begin the year went on around him. The celebration after the final numbers erupted in the room, as Japan returned with the drinks.

Silently, he set the drinks on the table, and then leaned down, planting a small kiss on Heracles' lips, just as the room reached the bottom of its countdown.

Heracles' bright green eyes grew wide for a moment, as Kiku held the kiss for a second and pulled away. Kiku straightened up, smiling and blushing lightly, and Heracles laughed softly.

Greece took Japan's hand in his and kissed it, quietly saying, "Happy New Year, love."

America/England; Alfred/Arthur

With beers in hand, America and England stood in the middle of the dance floor. Arthur wasn't totally sure why he had ever agreed to join Alfred in a dance, but he decided the multiple drinks, and Alfred's dragging him onto the floor had something to do with it.

With his reduced inhibitions from the liquor, he actually was able to somewhat enjoy himself, even though he was sure he looked like a complete fool.

"Alfred," England asked, "Why do you insist on having the Time Square on ALL the T.V.'s?"

"Because, it's awesome! It's better to be there in person, but the whole show is just so cool. I mean, I'm me so, it's naturally awesome, but..."

Arthur tuned out, and just shook his head. He really didn't expect any other answer.

Almost instantly the music and dancing stopped, as the room began to count the last thirty seconds of the year. Alfred's and many others' eyes were glued to the television screens and the large lighted ball that dropped in New York.

As screams of joy exploded around him, Arthur cried out in surprise, as he found Alfred bending him backwards into kiss with a romantic dip. He lost the grip on his drink, and it crashed to the ground, causing the bottle to shatter.

As they came back up, England sputtered, "What the hell! Why did…what was that for? You made me drop my drink…I…What the hell? Why…"

Alfred rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well, Happy New Year to you, too."

"Oh! I…Yes. Happy…um, yeah…I…" He continued to mutter, blushing very brightly, looking down, and slightly kicking the ground.

Again, Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur. He tilted the short country's face up and kissed him again, softly. He pulled back, "No, I mean it." Another kiss, "Happy New Year, Arthur."

England smiled, wrapped his arms around America, and then buried his face into his chest. He returned the sentiment, but it was lost, muffled into the fabric of America's tuxedo.

A/N:

Pourquoi, est-ce que tu es là?-Why are you here?

Joyeuse nouvelle année.-Happy New Year.

Ouzo-A Greek alcoholic beverage flavored with anise seed (information from Wikipedia)

I hope this is enjoyed. It is my first Hetalia story, and a result of me not focusing on my reading late at night. Thank you to Snow lady, who helped me revise it. And please, any comments are welcomed.


End file.
